


a gesture of familiarity

by seekingtomorrow



Series: Let's Play Pretend [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingtomorrow/pseuds/seekingtomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the concrete steps right by the parking lot of the Police Academy and with the most unlikely person imaginable, Mikasa shares her deepest concerns. And a couple of a cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gesture of familiarity

The only reason why Mikasa had joined the police academy, the only reason why she ever truly ventured out of her comfort zone, was because of Eren. Usually Eren hated her coddling, but he seemed to be genuinely happy that she chose the same career path as him.

Training at the police academy was the most difficult thing Mikasa had ever done. Both physically and mentally taxing, it was the sole reason for the large black bags that began to gather under her eyes. More often than not, she would return home just to collapse on the couch and wake up in the middle of the night.

Eren, however, loved every moment of it.

Mikasa could see it in his eyes and the way he carried himself. He made up for his lack of proficiency in certain key areas with his utter determination and occasional loud declarations of personal goals.

"I'm going to kill them all!" He would stand from their balcony and yell. "I'm going to kill all the Titans!"

Sometimes, Mikasa felt bad for Eren. Unlike herself or Armin, he hadn't exactly adjusted so well to the training. While Armin excelled in the learning aspect, Mikasa was a prodigy at the physical. Eren showcased no extraordinary talents other than an aptitude for close-combat fighting and due to the close relationship between the three, Mikasa couldn't help wonder if Eren sometimes compared himself to her and Armin.

Though, most of the time, Mikasa only felt exasperation. Despite her choosing the same career path as Eren in order to be closer to him, she could feel him getting further and further away from her.

It all came to head, one dreary evening after a long day at the academy.

* * *

Mikasa sat down on the concrete steps. Eren was late. He'd promised to pick her up at six, but it was nearly six thirty and there was no sign of him. Readjusting the scarf around her neck, she then buried her head in her knees, wondering if her foster mother could feel her frustration.

The door behind her swung open, nearly pushing her down the steps.

"Sorry about that." Rivaille—usually called Levi due to an unfortunate spelling mix-up on his transcript which caused his name to be written out as 'Ravioli—stood behind her. "Are you okay?"

Mikasa stood up, grimacing slightly. "Perfect."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah," she said. "Eren."

Levi looked around the parking lot. "By the looks of it, he's either late or you're really early."

"He was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago."

"That's unfortunate," said Levi. "Would you like a ride?"

"Do you even know where I live?"

Levi nodded. "I've been to your place once. A long time ago, though. Maybe you don't remember?"

Mikasa blushed uncharacteristically, remembering the one time she'd answered the door in her underpants and met her future senior. "Yeah, I remember. But, don't worry about it. Eren will be here, soon."

"Well, I'll wait with you."

Mikasa shook her head, her scarf unravelling. She picked up the ends and rewound it around her neck. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"It wouldn't be," said Levi. He rummaged through his immaculate tweed coat and pulled out a small cardboard box. "I could use a smoke anyways and I don't like the smell getting into my car seats. Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing to the packet.

"N-no," said Mikasa. "I just never took you for a smoker."

"A lot of people don't." Levi's voice was slightly muffled as he held the cigarette between his teeth, searching his pocket for a lighter. "You look like you could use a smoke."

Mikasa had never smoked in her life, often dismissing the habit as unhealthy. "I could," she said.

Levi held the open packet in her direction and Mikasa daintily pulled one out. Lifting it to her lips, she tilted her head toward the man. Flicking on his lighter, Levi lit the cigarette.

Mikasa inhaled deeply and started coughing wildly.

"You never smoked before?" Levi asked.

"No," choked Mikasa.

"Inhale slower," said Levi, looking at Mikasa with a concerned expression. "Let the smoke linger in your mouth for a while before you suck it into your lungs. Like me."

Like the prodigy she was, Mikasa watched and learned. Before long, she was smoking like it was something she was used to.

"You're good at this," said Levi. "I suppose I should feel bad for teaching my juniors about my bad habits."

Feeling daring, Mikasa responded, "Well, I'm your favourite junior so yes; you should probably feel very bad."

Levi laughed, tugging at the hem of his cravat. "I won't lie about that. You have grown on me in the past few weeks that we've spent not talking to each other."

"I guess I just have that effect on people," said Mikasa.

Levi rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Even Mikasa wasn't completely oblivious. She was well-aware of her own looks and the way that men sometimes looked at her. She knew she was flirting with Levi, but right now, she could use the company.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, sensing a sudden shift in Mikasa's mood. "Are you still angry at Eren?"

"Yes," said Mikasa in a clipped tone. "And no."

"No?"

Mikasa sighed. "I'm concerned about him."

"Concerned? About Eren? I don't know him that well, but from what I've seen and heard, he's the last person whom you need to be concerned about."

"Are you kidding?" Mikasa punctuated her comment with a raised eyebrow. "He wants to go undercover as a member of the Titans so he can infiltrate their gang. And then he wants to join the chain of command where he'll be able to exterminate them all."

"Wow," said Levi. He scratched at a spot underneath his eye. "I suppose your worries have some justification."

"He's going to get himself killed."

"I doubt that," said Levi. "In fact, I doubt that very much."

"Really? You've probably heard some things about Eren. No offense to him, but he isn't the best suited to any sort of undercover operations. He's not the smartest person, nor is he the most logical. He's going to get himself _killed_."

"Not if he has you," said Levi.

Mikasa did a double-take. "I'm sorry?"

"You're going to help him, aren't you?"

Mikasa nodded slowly.

"I mean, without you, he's hopeless. Completely hopeless," he continued, "he's probably die within a week of not being around you. He's like a pet."

"I should be offended," said Mikasa. "Hopefully you're going somewhere with this."

"I am," said Levi. "Eren's not going to get himself killed because you're not going to let him and we both know that you're more than capable of saving people."

Mikasa could feel the tips of her ears growing red. "Thanks," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Levi raised his hand, as if to set it on her head, but thought better of it. He grasped her by the hand. "You're a good kid," he said, looking into her eyes. "And you're going to be the best of the best. I know it."

Mikasa's breathed unevenly. Before she could respond, a car honk blared.

"Mikasa!" Eren called.

"I should go." Mikasa waved in the general direction of Eren's car. "Thank you," she said to Levi. "For the cigarette."

"No problem." Levi dropped his cigarette, crushing it with the bottom of his leather shoes. "See you around, Ackerman."

* * *

"You're late," said Mikasa irritably.

"I know, I know." At least Eren sounded apologetic. "I totally forgot."

"You forgot about me," said Mikasa, deadpan.

"Well, you could have called."

Mikasa looked back at Levi through her window, watching him as he walked to his own car, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Yeah," she said. "I probably could have."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
